


Simple

by Spinacheese93



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: Hwanwoong and Leedo deciding their feelings after 6-7 years.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag this. Unbeta'd

No one knows what triggers it.

It could be the long flight. On what could be their final tour together as a group. Southeast Asia being the first international stop. It feels like that time when they first toured in the US.

It could be the frustrations of losing to Seoho on rock, paper, and scissors and see his smirk when he gets to choose the room he will use on his own while waiting for Xion to arrive. Xion has a movie premiere on the very day they have to leave their homeland for the next venue. It was discussed beforehand and Xion or his actor name, Dongju, has decided to take a flight the day after the premiere. They could have taken a room each but for the sake of the good old days, in the words of Keonhee, they decided to share rooms. Hwanwoong shares room with Geonhak.

It could be the never ending sound of "so what?" from Ravn and Keonhee during their dinner together. A sound that was once so frequent when their career has barely lift off. Nowadays, they rarely see each other. On the fourth year after their debut, Keonhee had already been busy with his modelling gig, Dongju gets a side character role in an adaptation of a webtoon. Youngjo, or Ravn already had several music show winning songs under his belt and a few fashion items with his brand, Seoho a fairly popular feature artist, Geonhak learns how to DJ, and Oneus was well known. They had the privilege of moving out of the dorm after a long heartfelt talk many nights before. Geonhak was the last person to leave and he left a bit before their fifth anniversary. They were still close if not closer, but a year after, they could only meet up at comeback meetings and some company events.

It could be the sudden storm that ruins the evening that they planned to go for an outing, visiting the place that they have just set foot on. It was cold, but Hwanwoong can feel sweat building up on his back as he was pinned to the bed, mouth busy. Geonhak breaks the kiss to softly slides a finger underneath Hwanwoong's bangs, as he pushed it to the side, the hand slipped behind his ear and cups his face. Hwanwoong sees Geonhak smiling so softly, eyes glassy. Not much has changed since the last time he saw Geonhak, his hair is short almost as short as the time they promoted their second mini album. His body is bigger, bulkier. Hwanwoong can tell even over the two layer shirt he is wearing by running his hands which was resting on Geonhak's chest to move on to his shoulders. He runs his fingers on Geonhak's hair. Nope, the hair was shorter than before. He closes the gap by pulling Geonhak down and catches his lips.

Nostalgic.

* * *

It was a few comebacks after their debut where they both confessed in having feelings for each other. It was a time where they were assigned for a couple dance and the tension was unbearable. They have done it many times before, while the chemistry was a bit iffy, they overcome it with professionalism. But this particular choreography which involves a lot of sensual touching. Hwanwoong finds himself unable to keep his facial expression and Geonhak couldn't keep his position and flinched a lot.

"Hyung, this is not working well. We need to talk, sort it out?" Hwanwoong suggested while taking sips of water. It was a culture that they had made as a group, to talk it out whenever something is bothering them. This method really helped with their teamwork.

"It's nothing. An off day. I'll fix it." Geonhak rejected. Hwanwoong decided to let it go at that. Talking it out, as their culture goes, needs more than just two sides, to have a moderator just in case it turned sour is something Hwanwoong needs to consider. So he asked Geonhak about the little things that happened to him to distract the older man.

However, the frustrations of that week had left them tangled up in each other, hot, sticky and breathless in an empty dorm room. There was some guilt but mostly confusion. "Hyung, what are we?" The question led to a series of other questions. They stare at the bedroom ceiling as they ponder on the what ifs. They chose their career and it was easy.

* * *

"What do you and that hyung do everytime you roomed together?" Geonhak asked one day, during a tour. He knocked on Hwanwoong and Youngjo's hotel room door earlier to talk to the older man. But to his surprise Hwanwoong answered the door, looking half sleepy. Hwanwoong grumbled about Youngjo heading out to take a call somewhere and now he had to stay awake so that Youngjo will not be locked outside.

Hwanwoong, who was trying to keep himself awake by playing a game on his phone, shrugged. "Whatever we always do when we're roomed together. Talk about clothes, personal stuff, joke around, play games, the usual." He could see that Geonhak wants to ask more. Maybe about how he and Youngjo appears on screen lately, he noticed it too, the naughty captions and all, but that has always been how he and Youngjo are.

He waited but Geonhak didn't continue. "Youngjo is like that with everyone, even to you and you know it." Geonhak hums. "And everyone knows you have a soft spot for Dongju."

Geonhak mumbles, "So do you". He fishes out his phone from his pocket, fiddling with it to reduce the tension in the air. It was awkward since the two of them are clearly trying to distract themselves from each other.

"Youngjo-hyung and I have the same personality and interest, it's easy for us to get along." Hwanwoong explained, after a long pause. He wondered does he really need to expain himself? He slaps himself lightly to stay awake and sigh, whining when will Youngjo return.

"Seoho-hyung is fun to be around because we have the same interest too, but that hyung really gets on my nerves."

"That's because he's Seoho-hyung. Teasing people is his second nature."

* * *

The reason for Geonhak and Hwanwoong to choose not to pursue their feelings is simple, it could be bad for the group and their dynamics. There are so many reasons they can tie to their feelings being only temporary. A rebel against the dating ban, the lack of people they meet day in day out, hormonal, and so on. At the very least, they decided to wait it out until their contract is over. Which neither of them are sure that they would still hold feelings towards each other.

And they were right. While it took more than a year, Hwanwoong finds that he had fallen out of his feelings and assumed Geonhak did too, when they started seeing someone and sometimes talk to each other about it, like the rest of the members. There was no bitter feelings, no heavy heart, no awkward smiles. But there was a cycle, Hwanwoong noticed, he fell out of love for a while and some time later, he finds himself back in it. It wasn't hard dealing with it, their tight schedule helped.

He thinks, he is currently in the 'fall back in' phase. A few days ago, he just happened to see the man above him in a show, a new show where celebrities shows a group of children what they do at their job. Singer, rapper and songwriter, DJ Leedo reminds him of the time where they went around the filming site, distracting a child celebrity as Seoho and Ravn worked on a song. He loved how Geonhak took care of the kid. It was such a wholesome sight to behold at that time. It was probably when Hwanwoong had fallen for him. Especially after the shoot, he noticed that Geonhak looked brighter and sometimes smile at himself when he thinks no one is looking. Geonhak is a beautiful, sweet, sensitive man with so many sides of him contrasting each other and Hwanwoong can't help but fall for him.

Hwanwoong does his best to switch their position until he's on top of Geonhak, he pulls off his shirt and stretch to grab the tv remote and switch it on. Geonhak looks back at him, swollen lips, messy hair. Beautiful. There is that soft look again when he looks at Hwanwoong. An answer. The sudden shout of the announcer from the tv snaps him back to reality. He must've look silly while being in a daze and brushes off the thought. He continues to kiss Geonhak and feels his hands on his hips.

When Hwanwoong comes to, his throat feels scratchy. He is still on top of Geonhak, with his nose buried in the crook of Geonhak's neck. He plants a kiss there and flips himself to the side, resting his head on Geonhak's arm.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?" Geonhak answers.

"Are you continuing your contract as Oneus?" He can hear Geonhak snickers.

"Planning to."

"And that thing we decided on?"

"Does it matter anymore?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, pat yourselves on the back. You made it, yeay! I've reformatted it and fix a few things here and there, if you came back after reading it once before, you'll notice it. Haha.
> 
> I like this pairing and didn't expect to write them in a shippy manner. I usually write Hwando-centric stories but in a buddy manner, if you're interested ;D


	2. Wait

CRASH!

Geonhak watches as the fallen dumbbell rolls towards the mirrored walls. Fortunately, the roll slows down before the dumbbell reaches the wall and hits the mirror with the softest tap. He wonders if the sound would bother his colleagues in the building since Keonhee once complained that he was doing a live when he heard crashing noises from among the rooms within the level. He looks at the hand that the dumbbell had fallen off of. It is trembling and the palm is red. He can see the lines formed from where he was gripping the dumbbell. He sighs. He was so out of it today. He had overworked his muscles. That would be a problem tomorrow when he wakes up with the sorest arm. He walks towards his bag and grabs a bottle of water, he plops on the floor, leaning on the wall, and takes a few gulps of water. He brings a hand to his face to wipe off sweat. The thought of yesterdays pops up again and he rubs his face as if to rub the thought away. He wants to scream in frustration.

* * *

"Hyung, what are we?" Hwanwoong asked from over Geonhak's chest, where he was resting his head. Geonhak wondered as if they had not just recovered from the wildest makeout session a while ago. Like they didn't just confess to each other midst kissing on the bed of an empty dorm room. Like his chest had not exploded from the joy that his feelings were reciprocated.

"Are we allowed to do this?" Hwanwoong added. Geonhak runs his hand in Hwanwoong's hair, carding it as he feels the issue weighing down on him, but is still a bit too blissful to properly think about it. Kim Geonhak had always been the one to do what he wants, but not entirely since he signed under the company he debuted in.

He feels Hwanwoong moved, lifting his head and look at him. “Ya, Kim Geonhak ah.” He calls in the softest yet bratty tone. He grins a bit after which Geonhak finds adorable. The grin later turned into a bitter smile. It was a surprise that Geonhak anticipated this. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“We shouldn’t.” Geonhak parrots. Hwanwoong rests his chin on Geonhak’s chest, bringing his hands to be placed under it.

“Then, what should we do about this?” Hwanwoong gestures lazily with one hand, which indirectly points to the floor.

"Put it in the laundry pile?" Geonhak jokes, referring to their sweaty clothes on the floor, earning himself a hit on the chest. He giggles. "Idol life is... a bit restricting, don't you think?"

Hwanwoong hums, back to resting his head on Geonhak's chest. He groans. "I really don't want to think about it right now."

"We can leave it for tomorrow."

"I don't think I can hide it well, hyung." Hwanwoong confesses. "We will have to explain everything and what happens then?"

"And Oneus-" Geonhak trails off.

"It's too risky."

"And what if things didn't work out between us?" Geonhak feels like retracting the words. He wouldn't think of ever hurting Hwanwoong. And he couldn't remember the last time they had a proper disagreement.

"I'm not sure if I would want anything to do with my ex after that." Hwanwoong comments. "Maybe it's because we don't get to see many people. We're confused and tired and lonely."

Geonhak ponders. He frowns at the thought that the storm in his chest and the riot in his head when Hwanwoong is around is because of confusion and loneliness. It feels all too real to him. "Dongju found someone despite that."

"He's different. He has hobbies."

"Excuse me, Yeo Hwanwoong?"

"You practically live in the gym and I spend most time in the studio. We don't get as much sunlight as him."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Hwanwoong laughs. "Bottom line, there's too much at risk here." Hwanwoong peels himself of Geonhak."We can wait, can't we? Just until we become the Earth Idols that we claim to be. We're almost there."

Geonhak closes his eyes as Hwanwoong watches. He thinks about all of the things he had sacrificed in order to debut. He remembers his journey to get here. He wonders about the what ifs. He had just experienced one of the best things in his life, having his feelings returned. Why does it have to go this way? He can feel anger bubbling. It's not fair. He knows that if he really think about it long and hard, this is the better choice. There is Oneus, what happens to the rest if two of their members are in a relationship? Their group dynamic would shift accordingly. Would that be a good thing? And then what happens if the company finds out?Are they going to support it? While the dating ban had been lifted, having their idols dating each other would bring unnecessary attention to the group. Attention is good thing for them, but what kind of attention? Acceptance? Gossiping fuel? Just when they have gained some momentum of being recognized by their motherland and some parts of the world. How can Hwanwoong decided on it so fast? Does he really like Geonhak as much as he claims he does? There are so many questions. Geonhak takes his time in considering it.

"You looking at me with such lovestruck eyes is making everything harder, you know." Geonhak says as he opens his eyes.

Hwanwoong pouts. "It's hard for me, so I'm making it hard for you too."

"You're so bratty."

"That's why you love me." Hwanwoong sticks out his tongue.

He studies Hwanwoong's expression. "Yeo Hwanwoong. You know what will happen if we hold it off for too long." Hwanwoong hums and looks away.

Geonhak hears an 'I know' mixed among the whiney sound Hwanwoong made in frustration. Maybe it's not as easy for Hwanwoong as he thought. Geonhak grabs his hand, fits his fingers in his. "Hey, we're going to see this through together."

* * *

"See this through together my ass" Geonhak mumbles into his hands. He could feel his stomach shrivel at the thought. He immediately shuts down his flashbacks. Why was he so confident in saying all those things. It all came biting him back. It's been a year since they took a break. To call it a 'break' would be too liberal since nothing has started. He was doing so well not thinking or bringing up about that incident, but today, seeing Hwanwoong being too close to the members seems to have stirred him up. He shouldn't be. He understands the situation, his mind knows that he has no right to be mad. Not when he was sure he had moved on. He was absolutely sure of it. When he noticed it, he tried to hold on to the remnants of that feeling out of guilt. Guilt of moving on too fast. But he couldn't, so he let it go.

Why now, Kim Geonhak?

"Ah, hyung." He hears a familiar voice from a familiar face as he exits the company building. It is Hwanwoong who seems to have also just exited the building. Hwanwoong raises a hand to say hi as he approaches him. "Hi."

"Did you just get off work?"He asks Hwanwoong.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Dongju and Dongmyeong, they ran off somewhere and not answering my calls." He waves his phone before pocketing it. "I see the duffle bag and the thin one layer jacket in this weather. You've just finished working out."

Geonhak rolls his eyes, pretending to not to give Hwanwoong credit for guessing it right because it is that obvious. As he is about to turn, the duffle bag he hung on his shoulder falls to the floor. He picks it up and tries to put it back over his shoulder but his sore arms stops him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Overworked my arms today." He squats and try to hang the handle on his shoulder but Hwanwoong grabs the bag from him and walks ahead. "What are you doing, Yeo Hwanwoong?"

"I'll walk you to the dorm." Hwanwoong grins. The lights from the streetlight, passing cars and the building illuminates his face. Even when part of his face is blocked by the hat that he is wearing, he is beautiful.

"What about your roommates?" Geonhak snaps out of his daze and follows him.

"They'll call me when they're done with whatever they're doing. Besides, I parked the car close by the dorm."

Geonhak does not expect Hwanwoong to send him right up to their dorm room's door. Former dorm room for Hwanwoong. He moved out a few months ago and is currently living with Dongju and Dongmyeong. Hwanwoong walks in as he says he would rather wait for the twins somewhere warm. Geonhak could not remember the condition of the dorm room he left before going to work. It was not as messy as he thought since he already pack most of his things in boxes.

Hwanwoong looks around. "Oh, you're finally moving out?" Geonhak tells him that he is still looking for a place and thought he should pack early. It wouldn't bother him as much because he doesn't use a lot of things. Hwanwoong asks him to update them when he finally moves out. Geonhak excuses himself to shower and ask Hwanwoong to tell him when he's about to leave.

He finds Hwanwoong still there after showering. He was looking around their dorm, taking it all in, looking somewhat nostalgic. He could hear the sound of camera shutter while dresses up.

"I'm really going to miss this place. Must be lonely living here alone, huh, hyung?"

"It's just as lonely as someone who lives alone in any house."

Hwanwoong shakes his head. "True, but this place used to be filled with six adult men. Loud. Busy. Six young men with a dream. Seven, including the manager at one time." He points at a corner of the dorm and chuckles. "This used to be filled with all our empty luggage bags."

There's something about the longing look in Hwanwoong's eyes that makes Geonhak wants to wrap his arms around him, pulls him close. He wonders if he's allowed to do that. He does it so many times before. He likes the feeling of the smaller man in his arms. But the air is different right now. He has his feelings bubbling up in his chest which messes up with his head. He really wants to pull the younger to his chest and kisses him. It was in this very room when the others were caught up in a game while doing a live, they let themselves be vulnerable and let their feelings overflow.

And then Hwanwoong's phone rings. "Where were you? Is Dongmyeong with you?" He watches the younger man answers. "Meet me at the car."

"Roommates have returned. I uh, have to go." Hwanwoong excuses himself. At the door, he asks Geonhak to update them again if he had found the new place. Hwanwoong looks like he wants to say something more, but he doesn't. He bids farewell and walks away.

Geonhak walks to the refrigerator to retrieve an ice pack for his sore muscles. He lies down on the sofa and taps on a random youtube video while he ice his bicep. His mind wanders to the look on Hwanwoong's face before he left. Maybe it's not just him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More self indulgent stuff. Don't mind me. Though, comments are welcomed.


End file.
